


all the waters coming up so fast [podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [65]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous or Implied Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Xabi dreams.





	all the waters coming up so fast [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all the waters coming up so fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627468) by [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets). 

> Thanks to [saltstreets](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets) for blanket permissions to record.
> 
> Recorded for [kaixo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo)'s birthday! Many happy returns.

**Podfic**:  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cm5d95onbnjt2rl/Football%20RPF_all%20the%20waters%20coming%20up%20so%20fast.mp3?dl=0) [7.73 MB, 00:22:32]


End file.
